Parenting Responsibilities for Zane Truesdale
by KAISRE
Summary: The DMS makes a stop at Zane's dorm. Zane suffers. Pairingfree. OLDFIC


Yes, it has Alexis and Zane in here, but it's not royalshipping Dx

Zane: Are you kidding me? I am not doing this! I know what it is! It's just an excuse for you to try and torture me.

So…? What can you do about it? I'm renting you right now, so you have no sovereignty!

Zane: Is that so? You can't make me cooperate! Without me this story will go down the drain!

…

Zane: Haha betch, you can't do anything to stop me! NOTHING I SA-

**Chapter 1**

**The DMS**

It wasn't that much of a dark night. The moon was considerably bright, casting netted shadows of two porch French doors. These doors were open though, allowing the breeze to ruffle the white curtains gently. These doors were open. Wide open, in the middle of the night, because a certain someone accidentally left them open after a had day involving duels, exams in Latin, and a hyperactive brunette who found it amusing to put all his bath towels on the roof.

Quite quickly, the air became still and suspenseful for anyone who was awake and observing the scene (not that anyone was awake what so ever). Very, very gently, with an obvious air of stealth, a fairly large, white bird perched itself on the balcony rail. Its orange bill was gigantic in proportion to its white body. Yet, dangling from the clutching jaws, a pale blue bundle hung still, almost lifelessly.

Apart from the subject's strange form of a delivery, there was another thing weird about the great bird.

Printed on its poofy breast in roman letters was "THE DMS". The "DMS" stood for "Duel Monsters Stork". Yes, it was the all-mighty bird from the fairy tales that were told to young children. It was thought to be just a legend, a shrouded and mysterious legend indeed. Or maybe just a legend to cover up the unspeakable question. Well actually, this Stork was not the same from those childish tales. This one was from the Duel Monster's own dimension, where the cards are real and living.

Why was this one flying around in the human world then? Who knows? Could it be that one's adventurous adventure was to be unfolded. Who was this very special human? Really, who knows? I don't know.

Jinx. Anyways, the bird crept carefully through the open doors. One clawed foot after the other, no vibration was made. Whoever it was sneaking up upon did not have one chance at all. It slowly made a turn, the bundle bobbing slightly, inches from the ground, synching with the steady arches and bends of the neck.

The DMS found itself at the side of a bed. Someone was among the sheets sound asleep. The body was on the edge slightly, strands of teals hair hung over the edge. Yes it was the perfect Zane Truesdale. He wasn't snoring because the perfect Zane Truesdale was like that.

The DMS was extremely lucky to find the teen sleeping at all. Zane heard sleeping caused cancer. He didn't believe it anyways, but either way, he just didn't like sleeping because the perfect Zane Truesdale was like that.

With extreme caution, the DMS lowered it's delivery to the ground. By now, it still had not moved one bit. The Stork began to worry and prodded the bundle with its beak. It wiggled a little in response. With a sigh of satisfaction, the bird made it's way back onto the balcony and flew away with a great swish of its mighty wings, leaving the innocent baby at the side of the bed.

- - - -

The oddly hair-colored teen woke up at the break of daylight without an alarm clock because the perfect Zane Truesdale was like that. He spread his arms in a stretch and got himself out of bed.

He casually kicked his foot forward to walk to his bathroom. Instead of a graceful stride like he was expecting, Zane's bare foot collided with the bundle, hard.

"Son of a-!" He swore angrily as he fell forward before slapping his hand onto the bedside table to soften his fall.

So he sat himself down and inspected his throbbing toe while whispering cuss words under his breath. Not until he heard a faint, strange crying did he turn his attention to the role of blanket. Zane blinked and quit his muttering of profanity to confirm where the sound was coming from.

It was certain; the extremely soft, yet extremely high-pitched crying came from the blue pile. By now, Zane was dumbfounded and a bit afraid. He had no idea what the thing was and he was hesitant about finding out. How did it even get inside his dorm room in the first place?

Well come to think of it, he noticed the air was a little drafty and cold, with a hint that "morning freshness".

Zane facepalmed. "Oh god."  
He took a deep breath, mustering up some guts; Zane gently poked the side of the object. He cringed a little, not from the increased wiggling, but by the fact that whatever he touched was hard, like a block of metal. After a few seconds passed, he shifted away the blanket to find two big, yellow, watery-looking eyes staring back at him.

Most people would've fell back, screaming in shock; or just thrust the little thing away from them. Zane, however, just stared and stared because, yes, the perfect Zane Truesdale was like that.

When the silver, metal thing looked up at his face for the first time, it fell silent and the two were left just staring at each other. Yellow into emerald. (Well actually it was teal but emerald sounds cooler).

The thing was the first to break the silence.

"_Gyeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _It cried in immense joy and happiness.

Zane's jaw dropped. The thing was weird, strange, and freaky but cute. With shaking hands, Zane fit his hands into the blankets and clasped them gently around the squealing thing. It wiggled in delight and turned its squealing into high-pitched giggles.

The bundle no longer hid whatever it was. Zane lifted the squirming creature the same way a doctor would lift a new-born baby. Zane's jaw dropped further. What he was holding seemed to be a chibified version of his Duel Monster's card: Cyber Dragon. The real Cyber Dragon was ten times Zane's size, and did _not_ squeal or cry when handled. To add on to that, the Cyber Dragon he was holding in his hands was the length of his forearm and considerably chubby and fat.

The end of its silver tail wiggled happily as Zane lowered it at eye level. Before Zane could say or ask anything, the chibi Cyber Dragon threw its head back, then swiftly brought it forward, head butting Zane right smack on target. It cooed in delight while he had his back on the floor. His forehead began to bleed steadily, the duel monster now on his chest.

"O-oww…." Zane said in pain. He was still lying down and he currently didn't have the will to sit back up. The dragon edged up his chest until it was able to stare straight into his eyes. It noticed the blood trickling from the new wound on Zane's head. It's large yellow eyes watered and began to pour out massive amounts of tears.

"_Gyooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" _

Zane clenched his eyes and lifted the dragon up again. He sat up and the blood traveled into his eyes instead. The baby monster continued to bawl and before Zane could contradict himself, he began to bob it up and down while cooing to it softly.

"It's alright, daddy's okay. Daddy's fine. Now daddy is going to go fix himself up." When he finished his last word, Zane's mouth wrinkled in horror. Had Atticus snuck him his drugs or something?

- - -

"Zane?"

"_What?"_

"What happened to your forhead? It's all swollen and bandaged up."

"_Geeze Atticus._ I had NO freaking idea. I just tripped okay? I _tripped._"

Zane was in a bad mood. He had barely made it to class after attempting to lock the Cyber Dragon in his room, but it just started screaming and banging against the furniture (Zane found a dent in his wall after that). So he finally gave up and let the dragon sleep peacefully in his book bag. His teachers would let him slide for not bringing his textbooks because the perfect Zane Truesdale was like that.

"Well did you know that it take 43 muscles to frown but only 17 to smile-"

"and that it would only takes me 4 to reach over and bitch slap you?"

Zane was in a _very _bad mood. Unfortunately his bad mood landed him in a bad position. The room had been silent and Zane had not noticed that when he blurted out his threat.

"Zane…" Crowler said sickeningly sweet. "See me after class please."

- - -

"What was that about? Is something bothering my precious little student?" Crowler purred half an hour later.

Zane stood uncomfortably, twitching. It seemed that the Cyber Dragon was uncomfortably as well and it started to squirm, making his bag sway. Zane tried his best to hide it.

"N-no."

"It's okay, honey. _You can tell me anything."_

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Zane said weakly. Before Crowler could respond, Zane power walked out the exit.

When the doors shut behind him, he began jogging, the 15 pound bag in his arms. When he was a safe distance away from public view did he slow his pace. Next thing, though, Alexis caught up with him.

"Hey Zane."

"Hey."

"Are you okay, was it Atticus?"

"Er… no." Zane twitched again. He knew he wasn't going to tell him. If he didn't, he was going to tell Atticus, and he knew that was not going to turn out smoothly.

"Are you sure-"

"Ifoundthisbabycyberdragoninmyroomandnowidon'tnowwhattodowithit."

Alexis stopped and Zane stopped as well.

Alexis stared at him as if he were crazy. "What?"

Zane sighed. He opened his bag to find the metallic dragon curled up and sleeping.

"Aww, how cute! Did Bastion give you it?"

"What?" Zane asked. How did Bastion tie in with any of this?

Alexis replied, "I think he's getting lonely, well anyways he's making little robots of miniature duel monsters."

Zane thought for a moment. It would make sense, but how would Bastion get into his room, and why would he give him a _freaking baby cyber dragon. _In fact, the Cyber Dragons were machines, which meant that a baby form wasn't logical at all.

"I don't know. I just found it in my room early this morning. Someone must've dropped it off. I just really have no idea. It came in this bundle and stuff." Zane sweatdropped. He realized how stupid this situation was in the point of view of an outsider.

"I wonder what it eats…" Alexis thought out loud.

Zane sighed. Last thing he needed was something else to worry about. "Yeah, I wonder."

"Did it come with a note or anything?"

Zane looked confused for a moment. "No…" he started slowly. "I was too busy patching up my wound and getting the remainder of my towels off the dorm roof. I forgot to check."

"Uh… Well let me know later. I have to go now. I won't tell anyone." With that she ran the other direction.

Zane sighed in a stressful tone, rubbing his forehead only to wince in pain.

- - -

Later that day…

Alexis was right, there was a folded piece of parchment, which Zane read. His expression grew uglier as he traveled farther down the messily written note.

_Dear Zane K. Truesdale,_

_We congratulate you. You are the chosen foster parent for the Cyber Dragon! This note will provide you all that you need to know about caring for your very own steel-constructed, yellow-eyed, mechanism of dragon-goodness._

_To feed: Stick one end of the USB charger (provided with Cyber Dragon) into the Cyber Dragon's mouth. Plug the other end into the USB port of your computer. Immediately, your computer should be copying and transferring important data. As you Cyber Dragon builds up on data, it'll begin to mature. Once it reaches 200 lbs, your Cyber Dragon will disappear when you aren't looking and your memory will be erased._

_Shelter: Your Cyber Dragon should be kept away from any type of liquid that would damage a non-water-proof electrical device. Water contact will result in large fire and a pyromaniac Cyber Dragon. So that being stated, your dragon would do well in any dry place. However, in its earlier stages, the Cyber Dragon will prefer to cuddle up with its parent. We know that that would be highly uncomfortable but please bear with it._

_Warnings: Cyber Dragon is like a guard, make sure you do not play fight in front of it or your dragon will attempt to gore out your "opponent".  
Keep all related Cyber Dragon cards away from your Cyber Dragon._

_Do not face your Cyber Dragon at eye level for it has a habit of headbutting._

_No refunds. _

Zane hated life.

-X-

Okay then… I don't think I'm gonna carry on with this. This is more of a test for me, but I feel bad about leaving off at a place like this. Just tell me what you think about it so far and I'll decide. Oh and it's supposed to be ooc a bit xDD

Inspired slightly by 10joinFei's "HDIEUITM" Go read it, It rocks. Srsly it duz.


End file.
